Girls time off
by Whitney Lin
Summary: Kagome and Sango go to Kagomes time to relax. Little do they know the guys are spying on them..
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha. As much as I want to, I don't. This is my second Inuyasha fanfic, first if you don't want to count my poem. So no flames please. If I get any they will just be used to burn Kikyo. Well, on to the story.

~~~ Chapter 1: Getting away

Kagome and Sango sat in the hot spring relaxing." Hey Sango, I wonder if we could go to my time for a few days. It would give us time away from the 'guys'."

" I think that's a good idea Kagome-Chan. We could relax and talk, and even get away from a certain perverted monk." Sango says picking up a rock from the edge and throws it into the bushes.

"OUCH!" Miroku shouts running back to camp holding his head.

At camp ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NO!" yelled our favorite grumpy Inu-chan. (a/n: I have wanted to say that..hehehe)

'Okay maybe this will be harder than planned.' Kagome thought to herself." But why not Inuyasha? We will only be gone for two days." Kagome pleaded.

" No!"

"Ahh! Inuyasha, don't make me use the 'S' word." Kagome shouted back.

" You're not going wench and that's final!"

At the well we find Kagome and Sango ready to jump through." We'll be back tomorrow night!" Kagome yelled as they jumped down.

~~ We look back to find our favorite half-breed in 5 feet of dirt. ~~~

"You never learn do you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked staring down at him.

" Shut it monk."

Okay, that was just the beginning. I'm hoping to post up more today. Please review. ^_^

~~Whitney~~


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha… 

Chapter 2: The credit card…

The girls arrived on the other side of the well and dragged the huge backpack out. Kagome opened the door. The sun shone brightly through the blue skies. Sango walked out and followed Kagome inside the house. They climbed up the stairs and entered Kagome's room. 

" Are you hungry, Sango?" 

" Not really. I would like to see more of your time though." 

" Sure. But were gonna have to change." Kagome said opening her closet. They searched through clothes forever. Changing there minds each time. After what seemed like hours (a/n: it was only 23 min.) they both finally found what they wanted.

Kagome grabbed her purse and went downstairs. On the table they found a note.

_Kagome,_

Grandpa went to one of him 'meetings', Souta is staying at a friend's house, and I'm out of town helping Aunt Linda. She is sick in bed with a fever. None of us will be home till Monday. I got you a credit card for when you and your friend go out. Use it how you wish. Have fun! 

Love,

Mom

Kagome picked up the credit card and headed out the door. " Come on Sango, were going shopping!" She yelled with a glint in her eye as she ran down the shrine steps with Sango right behind her.

Okay, that was a short chapter. I'm trying to update more. I have the 3rd chapter written out and I'm almost done with the 4th. All I have to do is type them. ^_^ 

~Whitney~


	3. Chapter 3

Okay this is a longer chapter. I'm kinda rushing this. I have to help a lot. I also wish to get to the nighttime to start having fun with this story. So okay then, I think that's all I have to say. 

I don't own Inuyasha. I might later if I beg and plead by but not right now. I wish I did.

Chapter 3: Shopping (doesn't it get the best title award lol)

The girls got off the bus. " Welcome to Sakura Mall!" Kagome shouted.

Sango didn't have time to admire the outside because Kagome dragged her through the door. The mall was three stories high. Kagome dragged her up to the top floor and began walking down the long hall. 

They passed a few stores before they came to a stop. The sign said _Bath and Body Works._ " This is where I get all the soap I bring to the hot spring. I'm running out so lets go inside." Kagome said walking in. Sango followed and saw tons of those soap bottles. She read off names and finally she picked one up and opened the cap. She smelled it. " This smells good. Kagome won't mind if I pick out some of my own." Sango said taking that bottle with her. Sango picked up a few different bottles before going over to where Kagome was waiting. 

She set her bottles down and then looked at the names. Kagome had mango, citrus, strawberry, lavender, and jasmine. Sango looked at the names of the ones she picked out by smelling them. Peach, apple, and lily. The cashier started putting them in bags and Kagome took out the credit card and swiped it through a machine. Kagome handed Sango the bag with her soap then grabbed her own. They walked out the door and over to the next shop. 

They walked through the door to _JC Penny _and Sango saw modern clothes like Kagome's. " Grab anything you like Sango, then we'll go over and try them on." Kagome said picking up a blue skirt. Sango, being a girl, didn't care what time the clothes came from. She just cared that they were clothes and she liked some of them, and so began the searching. Picking up things here and there they walked around the store several times. After deciding that there was nothing else they wanted they headed off to the dressing rooms. Where they spent the next hour changing and laughing. In and out of the stalls like a fashion show. In the end Kagome bought six shirts, four skirts, two pairs of shoes, and three pairs of jeans. Sango had eight shirts, three pairs of shoes, a skirt, and four pairs of jeans. 

"Kagome, how are we gonna carry all this? We are only done with the 3rd floor and we have six bags each." Sango said stepping off the last step and onto the 2nd floor. 

" Who knows. Oh look theres _Claires._" Kagome said running over to the store and going inside. They set their bags behind the counter and picked up a basket to set their stuff in. They decided to start with hair supplies.

Sango grabbed some hair ties as she passed. Kagome took a few hair clips and beads along with hair highlighters. Next they went over to the make up. Sango just watched as Kagome threw things into her basket. As they walked over to the jewelry a bracelet caught Sango's interest. Sango went over to it and picked it up. 

~~~ I'm not sure how much this will post so I'm gonna put the rest on the next page.~~


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Okay, heres the rest of Chapter 3…im being a good girl and typing. So please be nice.

Chapter 3 part 2:

The bracelet was silver and there was an angel in the middle. The angel's head was a diamond and the body was a ruby. She put it in her basket and walked on glancing at it every so often. 

Kagome picked out a gold locket with diamonds around the edge. In small diamonds it said _love_ in the middle and it was hung on a gold chain. ' I have just the picture for this' Kagome thought with a dreamy grin.

As Kagome took a second look at things Sango decided to look at a part of the store Kagome didn't bother with. Sango saw a jean purse that matched her outfits. She also saw what Kagome explained a camera. She wanted one to take with her so she grabbed one and walked over to Kagome in line. 

After they paid for their things they grabbed the bags they had from the other stores and walked out. " Hold on Sango, there are only two more stores I want to go to and I think you'll love them. Besides we now only have 9 bags each. Come on, the last stores are on the 1st floor." Kagome said already half way down the steps. Sango rushed to catch up.

Kagome walked into another store and Sango walked in behind her. Sango walked in to be surrounded by sweets of every kind. Kagome walked over to one of the containers and set her bags down. She grabbed a small bag from a roll and opened it. Next she grabbed a scoop and scooped up some milk duds. She put them in and tied the bag. " You can choose what you want. I don't care how much you get or what you get. There sweets enjoy them." Kagome said grabbing another bag and scooping up some chocolate covered cherries. 

Sango lost Kagome down one of the rows but was to wrapped up in grabbing different sweets to notice. Sango grabbed 10 different things before finding Kagome in line with about a dozen bags. They paid for these and walked out of the store with another couple of bags each. 

As they walked down the hall Sango heard animals……

Okay, if I have more time tonight I'll post chapter 4. I don't want to be evil. So I'll try to post more. I know this was short but it was the continuing to chapter 3 so enjoy and please review. 

Whitney


	5. Chapter 4

Now on to chapter 4. I don't own Inuyasha. Please don't hurt me if I forget to say that… Im bad at remembering. Now heres more.

Chapter 4: 

As they walked the noises become louder. Soon they stopped in front of a store and Sango peeked through the window. In front of her was one of the cutest little animals she had ever seen. 

Kagome had to drag Sango away from the window but she didn't do any better when they finally got inside. It turns out they had some of the animals out to play. " KAWAII!!" Kagome screamed running over to play with the kittens. Sango followed trying hard to resist the urge to run over as Kagome had. 

" Kagome-chan, could we get a kitten? They are so cute!" Sango said with a kitten purring happily in her arms. 

" It costs money Sango. After you pay a lot to get them you have to get them shots and food and toys." Kagome said putting down the tabby kitten in her arms. 

" That's not what the sign says." Sango said pointing to the sign. _All Kittens Free to a good home._

'Just my luck. I cant tell Sango no.' "Sure, we'll get one then."Kagome said standing up.

"Which one?" Sango said looking up at Kagome with a frown on her face.

" I don't care you can pick. I love them all." Kagome said cheerfully. Sango picked up the kitten she had in her arms before and stood up. " I guess you want that one then. Now we have to think of a name for her." Kagome said staring at the cat. 

The kitten was gray with white paws and white on her nose. She was marked nicely with white down her stomach. " Why don't we name her… Misty." Sango said looking proud of herself.

"That's a good name, Sango. Now we need to get her some supplies." Said Kagome typing in her name then printing it onto her tags. Next she went over and got a purple collar and leash. Then she grabbed a bunch of different toys. " We have cat food and cat litter at home. This should be al we need." Kagome shouted over to Sango while paying the cashier. After the hassle of hooking Misty on her leash and grabbing all their stuff they could hardly see where they were going behind the 12 bags they each carried.

Finally, after making it on the bus and getting off, they climbed up the last of the shrine steps and to the door. They entered the house and set all of the bags on the chairs. They let Misty off her leash and put her upstairs with Buyo. 

" I think we should go bathe now. We need to relax before Inuyasha drags us back." Kagome said grabbing the new bath supplies and heading upstairs. 

As they relaxed Sango heard voices outside. She whispered to Kagome that she heard something. Kagome wrapped a towel around herself (wipes the guys drool off) and headed over to the window. She grabbed the step stool (since the window was up pretty high) and stood on it. She looked out but couldn't see anything since it was now dark out. (It's about 7pm). SO she went back to the bath and tried to forget it.

~~~~ outside ~~~~

" Be more careful. She almost saw me."

Okay im evil, I'll try to write more but im not finished with chapter 5 so….*dives under recliner to hide from an angry reviewers.*

Im out~~

Whitney


	6. Chapter 5 part one!

Okay, before you all attack me for not posting all I have a reason!!!! Okay, my aunt died, I have school work, 3 tests to study for, babysitting, a birthday for my little cousin, and annoying parents who steal the computer from me. So please don't kill me yet.

I OWN INUYASHA!!! * hugs Inu-chan * hehehehe, okay I don't own them, but a girl can dream. *drools over Inuyasha * hehehehe…ok on with the story!! Oh and when I put a bunch of these ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ they mean that im switching back from Inuyasha and Miroku to Kagome and Sango.

Chapter 5 : 

"Come on!! Im gonna be sat so many times. Oh my poor back." Inuyasha said trying to pull Miroku from the tree next to the bathroom. 

" Come now Inuyasha, you cant tell me you don't wanna know what they are saying." Miroku said the first reason in his head.

" You can listen from down –here-" Inuyasha said pulling him down.

" Come on!! Have some fun!!" Miroku said trying to climb back up. 

" Shut up! Besides they went downstairs.." Inuyasha said going over to the glass door by the den. 

" So what do you want to eat Sango?" Kagome asked grabbing the phone. 

" Whatevers good." Sango said brushing out her hair. " Okay then I'll order some pizza and make us some ramen." Kagome replied dialing up numbers on the phone as she put water in the pot and turned on the stove.

She pulled out four packages of ramen and set them down as she talked. " And we'll have two large cheese pizzas and one pepperoni. And you know the address." Kagome said hanging up the phone." Sango will you watch the water?" Kagome asked turning it down as it starts to boil. 

" Sure." Sango said as she walked over and opened up the ramen packages. She added them in and then watched them. Kagome turned the radio on in the den and Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne blared out. 

"Come on monk, the ramen smell is getting to me." Inuyasha complained as he pulled Miroku from the window. 

_Ding Dong_

The guys froze in their tracks. " Coming." They heard Kagome say from the den. They dove into the nearest bushes.

Kagome opened the door. " Sango the pizzas are here." Kagome said as she handed the guy the money and took the pizzas. She shut the door and put the pizzas on the table in the den. Sango carried the ramen over and set it down. Kagome tosses Sango her bags of chocolate and grabbed her own. She turned the radio off and popped in a video. So the girls ate pizza and watched _ A walk to remember_. 

They guys slowly crept from the bushes. "Miroku, its all clear. Lets go back to the-" Inuyasha looked around to find Miroku gone. 

Meanwhile Miroku had gone over to the den window. ' Boy, Inuyasha can be so dense.' He thought. Soon all thoughts except the ones about food as he watched the girls eat. Mirokus stomach growled as he watched them. 

" Hungry are you?" Inuyasha said in a mocking voice from his perch in the tree. Unfortunately for him his stomach growled at the word hungry to remind him that he was as well.

" Why don't we just go knock. They don't need to know that we have been here for a bit already." Miroku said heading to the door. Inuyasha just walked over to the den window glass door thing and knocked. Miroku came over and frowned at him but turned his frown upside-down as Sango opened the door and let them in.

Kagome walked over " I stopped it." She said as she looked over to Sango then to their other companions. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" Kagome yelled as a stray tear ran down her cheek. As the guys walked into the light they saw the faint trace of the tears down their cheeks. " You never gave me your answer." Said a now impatient Kagome.

" uhh, we were bored. Feh . You don't think we came here to see you." Inuyasha said trying to ignore the look of hurt that flashes through Kagome's eyes. Sango glared daggers at him and Miroku rolled his eyes. 

" Whatever, we have a movie to watch. I guess you can come finish it with us." Kagome said sitting down on the couch. Sango sat at the other end of the couch with Miroku right next to her. Inuyasha sat between Miroku and Kagome. When the girls had the guys shut up (with the one trick…food.) they started the movie.

By the end of the movie both girls were crying. Miroku being, well, Miroku, decided to take advantage of Sangos crying.

::: SMACK::

"HENTAI!!" Sango screamed as she lowered the frying pan that she had used to hit him.

" But Sango, I was only trying to comfort you." Miroku said as his hand wandered back to her butt.

::: SMACK::

Sango hit him again with the frying pan. @_@

' Im never gonna try that.' Inuyasha thought. _' try that with who??'_ ' Kagome' Inuyasha thought back to one of the voices in his head. _' So you admit you like her..no love her,'_ the voice responded. ' I never said that.'

" Said what?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "oh, what, ummm….." Inuyasha said trying to think of an answer.

::::::: Awkward silence.:::::::: 

Okay, im ending this here, don't be mistaken. This chapter isnt over. Heheheeh.

~~Whitney~~


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

Okay, before you all attack me for not posting all I have a reason!!!! Okay , I have schoolwork, 3 tests to study for, babysitting, a birthday for my little cousin, and annoying parents who steal the computer from me. So please don't kill me yet.

I OWN INUYASHA!!! * hugs Inu-chan * hehehehe, okay I don't own them, but a girl can dream. *drools over Inuyasha * hehehehe…ok on with the story!! 

Chapter 5 : 

LATER: 

Kagome sat on the couch with Sango on the chair next to her. Kagome's eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. Sango fought a losing battle to stay awake and soon found herself in a peaceful dreamland. 

Inuyasha peeked in "they are asleep, let's go in." Inuyasha said sliding the door open and walking in with Miroku on his heels. "Time to eat." They walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Inuyasha, whats this." Miroku said pointing to a lot of Mt.Dew bottles in the fridge. 

" I don't know, don't care. Is it edible?" Inuyasha asked opening up a cupboard and taking some ramen out. 

Miroku opened the bottle and took a drink. His eyes lit up. " Hey this is good! Try it." Miroku said throwing a bottle at him. Inuyasha grumbled as he drank it down in 1 gulp.

" Hey, this is good." Inuyasha chugged another bottle, as Miroku looked at something labeled sugar. He pulled out a cup and ate some of this sugar. Miroku's eyes lit up once again. 

" Hey Inu, catch!" Miroku said throwing a big bag of sugar at him. Inuyasha opened up one side and ate a mouth full, then another, and another…etc. Miroku was off to discover more. He dug into a jar labeled candy and pulled out a kit Kat bar.' Hmmm' I wonder what this is. He opened it up and took a bite. 

Morning: two bags of sugar, four 2-liter bottles of Mt.Dew, and 23 candy bars later.

Kagome woke up and decided to make breakfast. She walked into the kitchen to find an extremely hyper Inuyasha bouncing all over the room and a passed out Miroku on the floor surrounded by candy bar wrappers. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sango woke up to Kagome's scream. She ran into the kitchen only to have a candy wrapper thrown at her by Inuyasha. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha "what did you eat?" 

"uhh, Mt. Dew is good. So is sugar and those things called Kit Kat bars." 

Kagome pulled him off the floor and made him sit down on a chair. She was walking away Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. " Your pretty." He said outright. Kagome went crimson and walked over to collect the candy wrappers and throw then away. Sango giggled at Kagome's reaction. Inu got up and turned the radio on. 

YMCA blared out of the speakers and Inuyasha somehow knew the words. He grabbed an empty bottle and began to sing. " Young man, theres no need to feel down. I said young man, pick yourself off the ground. I said young man, cause your new in town. Theres no need to be unhappy. Whooohooo." Inuyasha climbed up onto the table. 

" Oh my god." Kagome said trying to hold her laughter in.

"Young man, theres a place you can go. I said young man, when your short on your dough. You can stay there, and im sure you can find. MANY WAYS TO HAVE A GOOD TIME!!"Inuyasha sang out into the bottle.

" Go INU!!" Miroku yelled clapping. \

" Its fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A! It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A! They have everything for you men to enjoy! You can hang out with all the boys" At this point Miroku hopped up and joined him.

"Its fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A! It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A! You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal, you can do whatever you feel… Young man, man are you listening to me? I said young man, are you listening to me? I said young man, what do you want to be? I said young man, you can make real your dreams. But you got to know this one thing!!" They jumped off the table and threw candy wrappers all over.

"No man does it all by himself. I said young man, put your pride on the shelf. And just go there to the Y-M-C-A!! Im sure they can help you today." They started dancing around and singing into there plastic bottle microphones..

" Its fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!! Its fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!! " Kagome shut the radio off at this point. Inuyasha gave her the puppy pout (hehe)

"No, now lets clean. You two can play video games." Kagome said setting the PS2 out. They 'boys' sat there playing a racing game as Sango and Kagome cleaned. 

To be continued…………..

Okay, I know your gonna hate me but I have to stop. I have to go pack. Were going to the YMCA tomorrow and it's a half day of school, a school field trip on a half day. No school time at all. HAHAHAHA, well g2gs byes.

Your hyper active Authoress, 

Whitney Lin


	8. Chapter 6

Guess who's back again. If you guessed me then your Absolutely WRONG!! Nope, just kidding I am back. In the last chapter I forgot to thank SvF_BD02_Wedge for the inspiration. Please forgive me for not having it up. I'm a bit slow that's all. Im one happy person now. I have lots and lots of reviews. ^__^ Umm, without further a due on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did do you seriously think I would be writing here?? 

Chapter 6: Roller Skating 

From the kitchen the girls could hear Inuyasha and Miroku yelling at the cars to go faster. After a little while they finally found out they had to push the buttons and not just watch. " Move it, Miroku!!" Inuyasha yelled bumping his car into Miroku's 

" BEEP BEEP!! You move it Inu. Come on you slow poke!!". Miroku yelled jumping up and down on the couch.

'Honestly, they are worse than my brother.' Kagome thought as she cleaned up the last of the sugar. 

After much more cleaning Kagome fell back onto the couch. It was a warm summer's day so she decided to open up the windows. A cool wind blew in and cooled off the house. Kagome decided to do something fun. She ran upstairs and put on some roller blades. She ran down the steps and skated to the door. She had three other pairs with her. " Come on you guys!" Kagome yelled opening the door and sitting down on the porch. Shippo ran over and Kagome put the small pair on that she had borrowed from Sota.

"I can stand!" Shippo yelled then proceeded to fall on his butt. Kagome was helping Sango get her skates on. After finally tightening them Sango stood up and balanced herself. Sango learned quickly and began skating like a pro while Kagome helped Miroku with his skates. Miroku stood up and began to skate only falling twice.

Kagome made her way over to Inuyasha who looked like he was ready to tear the skates in half. Kagome set them up and skated away. Inuyasha watched her skate gracefully. Inuyasha stood up only to meet a new friend. Concrete. A had appeared in front of his face and he took it gratefully. He looked up to see Kagome smiling at him. 

He caught on to skating fast and soon Miroku and Inuyasha were racing. Kagome silently skated.

After the guys finished racing Inuyasha found he could keep his eyes from Kagome. 

__

' See you like her'  
" No I don't, go away."

__

'I cant, im you.just admit it already. You like, no love her.'

"I do not!!" Inuyasha argued with himself.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong." Kagome questioned as her stared at her.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality when Kagome spoke. " Nothings wrong wench!" he shouted at her. It came out harsh and Kagome backed away.

" Fine, whatever." Kagome said turning away. Inuyasha sensed the sadness and hurt in her voice. He frowned at her back and mentally kicked himself.

Soon they took their skates off and Kagome made lunch. 

Okay, this is short but I wanted to put up a few review responses and I am getting a block and that's why this chapter seemed rushed.

mysteriouse Ramen: hehehe, I like that chapter. It reflected how I was. Sugar happy.

Miko: I'll hopefully be posting a lot more soon. Don't give me the puppy eyes. They get me every time!

Hanyou-Girl25: being hyper active does rule. I am a bit right now but its going away.

Eddie: hehe, more funny coming I hope. I need to lighten my spirits. 

Animecrazy: I do that a lot and my parents think im mental cause I am laughing at the computer.

Meow the chibi neko: I don't like when peoples drool on me. It sux. Then I imagine Inuyasha and I have to say I drool myself.hehehe

Whoobonhooaglo: I got the lyrics from letssingit.com and I might have gotten them wrong I don't know. Oh well. Sorry.

Lindy*girl: I feel special!! ^__^

Okay, those were the ones I got from the last chapter so. ^__^

If ifs and buts were hickory nuts, you'd be a happy squirrel.- my health teacher.

He can be scary sometimes…….

~~Whitney ~~~

Come on ……..push the review button……you can do it…..^_^


	9. Chapte 7

Hola, im back again. And I have help, like my fairys and my friend Svf_BD02_Wedge. Hehehe. The voices in my head are no help but yeah. Onward to the next chapter. Oh and I got confused so Shippo just appeared. So hes there now. Okay….hehehe.

Chapter 7: A shoulder to cry on, and the attack of the evil kitty.

Kagome cooked the ramen as Shippo asked her questions. Sango and Miroku sat at the table in in deep conversation while Inuyasha watched out the window. 

Kagome brought everyone a bowl and set it in front of them. She quietly walked away and walked up the stairs and sat on her bed. She laid back and the cool breeze blew in through the open window. She closed her eyes and turned on the radio next to her bed. "Disease" by Matchbox 20 played. 

__

FEELS LIKE YOU MADE A MISTAKE

YOU MADE SOMEBODY'S HEART BREAK

BUT NOW I HAVE TO LET YOU 

GO I HAVE TO LET YOU GO 

Inuyasha walked up to her room after finishing to her hear singing the song.

__

YOU LEFT A STAIN 

ON EVERY ONE OF MY GOOD DAYS 

BUT I AM STRONGER THAN YOU KNOW

I HAVE TO LET YOU GO

Inuyasha watched her from the doorway as she sat up and went over to the window.

__

NO ONE'S EVER TURNED YOU OVER

NO ONE'S TRIED TO EVER LET YOU DOWN

BEAUTIFUL GIRL-BLESS YOUR HEART 

Kagome pulled her hair back into a ponytail and turned around and sat back down on her bed. 

I GOT A DISEASE DEEP INSIDE ME MAKES ME FEEL UNEASY I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, TELL ME WHAT AM I S'POSED TO DO ABOUT IT KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM IT DON'T PAY NO ATTENTION TO ME I GOT A DISEASE 

Kagome sighed and grabbed out a photo album. She opened it up and started flipping through the pages.

FEELS LIKE YOU'RE MAKING A MESS YOU'RE HELL ON WHEELS IN A BLACK DRESS YOU DROVE ME TO THE FIRE AND LEFT ME THERE TO BURN EVERY LITTLE THING YOU DO IS TRAGIC ALL MY LIFE BEFORE WAS MAGIC BEAUTIFUL GIRL-I CAN'T BREATHE 

A few brought tears to her eyes as she looked through the pictures of her and her father.

I GOT A DISEASE DEEP INSIDE ME MAKES ME FEEL UNEASY I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, TELL ME WHAT AM I S'POSED TO DO ABOUT IT KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM IT DON'T PAY NO ATTENTION TO ME I GOT A DISEASE 

Inuyasha walked in silently and sat down beside her as a few tears rolled down her cheek. She leaned her head on his shoulder and turned the page.

I THINK THAT I'M SICK BUT LEAVE ME BE WHILE MY WORLD IS COMING DOWN ON ME YOU TASE LIKE HONEY, HONEY TELL ME CAN I BE YOUR HONEYBEE BE STRONG KEEP TELLING MYSELF THAT IT WON'T TAKE LONG 'TILL I'M FREE OF MY DISEASE 

She cuddled deeper into his shoulder as she came to the last few pages.

I GOT A DISEASE DEEP INSIDE ME MAKES ME FEEL UNEASY I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, TELL ME WHAT AM I S'POSED TO DO ABOUT IT KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM IT DON'T PAY NO ATTENTION TO ME I GOT A DISEASE 

She turned the last page to see one picture of all her family before her father died.

I THINK THAT I'M SICK BUT LEAVE ME BE WHILE MY WORLD IS COMING DOWN ON ME YOU TASE LIKE HONEY, HONEY TELL ME CAN I BE YOUR HONEYBEE BE STRONG KEEP TELLING MYSELF THAT IT WON'T TAKE LONG 'TIL I'M FREE OF MY DISEASE

She closed the book and looked up at him. She smiled gently. He leaned forward and when they were about to kiss.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo yelled barging into her room. As fast as they could they spread apart and both had a light blush on their face. "Lets go!! I wanna go skating again he yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome left and Shippo was still upstairs.

They sat down on the couch when Shippo came running in screaming."GET IT OFF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" There was the small kitten named Misty clamped onto his tail. He ran around and around but she held on tight. Sango was on the floor laughing her head off and Miroku shook his head trying to hold in laughter. Inuyasha sat on the floor thanking god that he didn't have a tail. Kagome chased Shippo in an attempt to get the kitten off. And yet….another normal day for our not so normal group.

Okay, that was once again short but I got another chapter out this soon. Arent ya proud of me…hehe.

Sakura: Now while she goes mentally insane im one of her fairys and im here to keep her from going to the mental institution. I think they would have some trouble with her though. Of yeah and the quote of this chapter is….Does the noise inside my head bother you. Yes it has nothing to do with the chapter but Whitney came up with it so..yeah.

Me: I resent that! 

Sakura: whatever, please review.

Me: please and thank you!! ^__^

~~WHITNEY~~

P.S. im not a ditz, I just lack common sense!!


	10. Chapter 8

I have once again put aside my science fair project so. Yeah. At the beginning there are review responses. Ummm, I have some authors notes. So on with the first review responses. 

Whoobonhooaglo: Shippo is trouble-some grrrr. Oh well. Cant make it to fluffy.

Hanyou-Girl25 : Im glad you liked my quote. Hehehehe. I love your story. Its great. Hear that people I recommend it. Hehehehe. ^__^

DemonChic: Thanks for all your reviews, I feel special. I like making comments even if it annoys people. Lol.

kiya1821: Shippo can be an evil little fox but hes just to cute!!! Hehehehehehehe.

Higurashi Kagome: I hope to make more funny chapters. ^__^ hope is the key word tho cause I have a science fair project. 

Animecrazy: I am crazy over anime and I admit it. Im proud. Hehehehehe. *smacks Sakura who is making comments in the background*

Eddie: im just so evil but I run short on time all the time. Grrrr, stupid parents. I want my own computer!!!

SvF-BD02-Wedge: I don't skydive but my brother does so I'll keep that quote in mind. Hehehehehehe. Im glad you enjoy it. You helped come up with the ideas, now I have to make them fit together. Hehehhehehehe.

Ame Tenshi: I like theme music, I have been making my own lately. *ignores stares from reviewers who think im crazy.*

Now, thanks once again to a few people, SvF-BD02-Wedge and Aubyn. Hehhhehehe, they will go someplace and well im hoping to write a little right now so lets start before I lose my idea. Oh and you all know I don't own Inuyasha so yeah.

Chapter 8: 

They now all sat on the couch trying to decide what to do. Watching Shippo run around with Misty clamped to his tail was only entertaining for so long. Kagome wracked her brain to try to find something to do. Finally it came. The perfect idea, she ran upstairs and got out some clothes for the guys. Sango and Kagome had already changed into a pair of jeans and some plain shirts. While the guys changed Misty came into the room and jumped onto Kagome' lap. She purred as Kagome rubbed her ears. 

Inuyasha walked silently down the stairs to find Sango putting on some shoes and Kagome rubbing Misty's ears. Both were content till Shippo came in and squealed at the sight of Misty. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha and Shippo were watching her. " She wont hurt ya will you Misty?" Kagome said kissing the kitten on the head who purred happily. Shippo slowly came over and started to pet her. Soon Misty was on his lap while Kagome got ready. 

Miroku came down the stairs ready to go and now all that was left was getting shoes on Shippo. 

~~~ 20 min. later ~~~

After much bribing Shippo finally put the shoes on and they were on their way. They hopped in the car that Kagome's mom bought her after she got her drivers license. 

Kagome turned a corner and stopped at a large sign that said Tokyo Zoo. They got out and walked inside. Kagome took Shippo's hand and walked to the counter. She paid for them and they walked through more doors. The bird section was first so they headed to the escalator. They had to go up to the 3rd floor. They all got on the moving floor but Kagome ended up holding Shippo. Inuyasha got on the opposite 'moving floor' but wasn't getting anywhere. " Hey Kagome, why am I not getting anywhere." He yelled up to her from the bottom.

Kagome sighed" Inuyasha, you might want to get on the one that goes up." She said shaking her head. 

"Feh." Inuyasha said with a slight embarrassment and got on the other one. They rode up on another escalator and came to the birds. 

" Ohhh, look at that one!!" Sango pointed up to a rainbow colored bird. 

" OOO, what bird is this Lady Kagome?" Miroku said pointing up to a parrot.

" That's a parrot Miroku." Kagome said putting Shippo down and taking his hand again. She walked forward with Inuyasha following her. Sango and Miroku looked at many birds before they realized they had lost Kagome and Inuyasha already. They ran after their fading figures in they distance. 

Shippo looked around at all the birds pointing some out to Kagome and Inuyasha as they walked. Miroku and Sango ran up to them and walked beside them again. Kagome looked at the map. She had been here before but they made more rooms and floors and that was enough to get anybody confused. "Okay next is the Marsupials." Kagome said heading into another room. 

"What animal is this Kagome-chan?" Sango asked pointing to a Kangaroo. 

" That's a Kangaroo. They are found in a country called Austrailia. We studyed this in science. When Captain Cook came to Austrailia he asked the native people what the animal was called and they said Kangaroo which meant 'I don't understand" in their language. So they called it a kangaroo." Kagome said beaming cause she remembered.

"Go Kagome!!" Shippo yelled doing a new victory dance. Everybody sweatdropped and they started walking on. 

Okay, that's all for now!!! 

~~~Whitney~~~


	11. Chapter 9

Hola people. This sucks!!! We have no school today because of the ice on all the roads but then the cable goes out so no T.V., but worse than that our internet is connected through that. SO here I am only on Microsoft word cause there is nothing else to do. I think I'll do a chapter. Please excuse me if this starts at the wrong place. My computer files might have gotten messed up. I must find the old chapter to see where to start. Okay, here we go. Oh yeah, I feel special, we did a report on Marsupials and I finally get to use the stuff I learned. Heheheeh. On with the story!! (chappie nine I think, oh well. It is now.)

Chapter 9: Meeting the sanity stealing penguins and the monkeys.

The rode down on the escalator. They had seen all of that floor and are now on floor two. 

"Oh, the arctic is next!!" Kagome said going into doors. Shippo ran over to a big glass wall and peered inside. There he saw big white bear swimming.

" Oh look!! The bear is white!!" Shippo yelled jumping up and down and pointing into the glass. Sango and Miroku came over and looked in. Inuyasha looked at the little sign.

"It's a polar bear, feh." He said rolling his eyes at the stupid name it was given. Kagome climbed up the stairs next to the glass and came to the top. There she could see over the glass. 

"Come up here." Kagome said and Shippo bounded up. Sango and Miroku climbed up the stairs and stared in at the bear. Shippo was trying to reach in and touch the water. Inuyasha stayed and waited at the bottom of the stairs. 'Yeah, Inuyasha listens real well.' Kagome thought before taking Shippo back down the stairs and moving on.

Next they came to the penguins. It was a large tank and Shippo ran up to it. He pressed his face on the glass and looked in at the funny looking birds. They were diving into the ice cold water and it looked like fun. Shippo lost in thought at that moment ran forwards into the glass and fell to his butt. Shippo rubbed his head. " feh….you should not get lost in thought. Its such an unfamiliar territory for you."Inuyasha said smirking at his comment.

"IT WAS THE PENGIUNS!! They stole his sanity!! They are always up to no good!!" and with that Kagome ran away and through the doors at the end of the hall. Inuyasha stared after her and Sango and Miroku ran after her. Shippo whined and climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha walked on and out into the hall. Sango and Kagome were laughing their heads off while Miroku stared at them stupidly. 

"What the hell are they laughing at?!" Inuyasha asked starting to get pissed as they laughed harder at his question. 

The girls stood up and walked on to the next section and Shippo bounded over and onto Kagome's shoulder. Miroku shook his head and followed. "feh……" Inuyasha said before moving on. 

They now looked upon a large sign that said……..

Okay im here again, I am puttin this fic off a bit so I can write another one. Its pretty long and will be posted up soon. Im writing it with Aubyn Lin. Hehehe. We are lovin our fic, and are having a great time writing it. So when I post it..i hope you enjoy!! We still don't have title, oh well. ^__^


	12. Chapter 10

Hi peoples, its Whitney here again. Im finally updating this story again. Its 11:53 p.m. and my parents are asleep and I'm caffeine high. Oh well.

Disclaimer: 

Whitney: Say the disclaimer!

Akina: Why should I? You're the author-ess.

Whitney: Cause I said so, you are my fairy. Aww come on, you're my friend. 

Miya: Oh I'll say it. Whitney does not own Inuyasha. There, now stop wasting the people's time.

Whitney: Oh, hi when did you get here?

Miya: Just now.

Whitney: okay then, where is Kado?

Kado: Right here, now lets start!

Chapter 10: 

Monkeys….

Kagome walked in happily greeted the person by the door. "Here in this exhibit you can listen to a tape recorder that is your guide. Please enjoy the tour." The lady said then handed each of them a headset and recorder. Kagome made sure it was set up and then played them all. Everybody walked onward listening and looking intently. They walked around three corners and everybody but Kagome and Shippo (who she was carrying) stopped. There in the tree sat a white baboon quietly eating a banana. Inuyasha ducked around a post and watched it. Sango and Miroku flinched when it looked at them but the baboon ignored it and continued to eat. 

"I've got you now Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed only to hit the glass surrounding the exhibit.

"He is tricky, never have I seen such magic, and how did he get to this time anyway?" Miroku said staring evilly at the baboon. "I'm also wondering where Lady Kagome is right now." Miroku said finally looking down the hall. 

Kagome walked around another corner looking back and forth between the sides of her, completely oblivious to what was going on behind her. She started thinking deeply, only to be interrupted by Shippo who was poking her arm. " Kagome, where are the others?" He said once she had taken off her headphones. 

"They aren't behind us anymore?! Oh my god. What am I gonna d-" She started and was going to ramble on but was interrupted by the others running up.

"H- h-he's h-h-her-here" Sango started but couldn't finish.

"Who is here?" Kagome asked starting to worry at her friends behavior.

"N-n-n-nar-narak-naraku." Miroku responded. 

" It was him, he was wearing the baboon pelt." Inuyasha said determined to destroy Naraku.

"Uhh, guys. Im gonna take a wild guess, but, if this is a monkey exhibit…. wouldn't there be baboons here?" Kagome said holding in her laughter.

"I knew that!" Inuyasha said quickly defending his pride.

"If you knew that, why were you the one that ran into that stuff called glass, I think it was called?" Miroku asked smirking. Kagome started laughing and walked away with a confused Shippo in her arms.

They decided to have some ice cream on the first floor then continue their tour. Kagome went up to the dip and dots stand and ordered three chocolate (no chocolate for Inu), a strawberry, and a vanilla. She came back and handed them over to their proper owners and they began to eat.(SO started Inuyasha discovering Dip and Dots, which I love. But that is another story…. which I will make soon! ^__^). 

After convincing Inuyasha it was food, Miroku to stop staring at other woman's behinds, and Shippo getting on his third one, Kagome finally finished and threw hers out.

Kado: That was so short!!

Whitney: Look im tired, and I still have to write Inuyasha meets Dip n Dots. 

Akina: Your reviewers wont like this.

Whitney: I know, look. Its 12:26 a.m. now. I have to get some sleep tonight and it will take probably an hour to write Inuyasha meets Dip n Dots. 

Miya: Oh yeah, I pity you Whit.

Whitney: I feel so loved. Okay here is something. I'll put up a chapter of Meeting the gang tomorrow or its now today, try to get the next chapter to this up early, and put up Inuyasha meets Dip n Dots either tonight or when I wake up.

Akina: I guess that sounds okay. SO please review! It might make her feel better.

^__^

  



	13. Chapter 11

Akina: Hi people, she's finally gonna write again right Whit,….whit….WHITNEY!! GET OVER HERE!!

Whitney: *Runs over* Hola, I am going to finally write. I haven't been writing lately and I know but I can write more over the summer. Which is in 3 1/2 days!! Uh, im also running out of Ideas so, I'll try.

Miya: Okay so lets get going before you lose any ideas that might be in that head of yours. 

Whitney: OKAY!! Oh and there should be more fluff coming up….first task: get Shippo home or to sleep. And I keep losing track of the day in the story so im sorry if I confuse you and tell me so I can fix it pls. And I might do some point of views! Oh its Saturday going on Sunday!

'thoughts'

"talking"

~~Sceen/pov change~~ 

Chapter: 11 

"I think we should head home now" Kagome said shaking her head sadly as Shippo complained of his brain freeze. As they walked towards the doors a familiar face appeared at the hall. 

Inuyasha watched ahead of him with mild interest until he heard Kagome mumble "oh no, not Hojou-kun." Inuyasha looked ahead again immediately as the familiar name was said. He watched as that hobo kid's face brightened as he saw them and started walking towards Kagome. 

Inuyasha, being his usual jealous self, did the only thing he could without thinking. He went over to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel her tense when he did, and finally realized what he was doing. He felt a small blush creep across his face. That hobo kid walked away after he saw that and his mind started to wonder at what that hobo was doing with his..err…Kagome anyway. His thoughts were soon brought back to the girl in his arms as she relaxed and leaned back against him.

~~~ Kagome's POV~~

'Oh my god, what is he doing.' Kagome thought as her blush intensified. 'He doesn't seem to notice. Oh well, might as well take advantage of this.' Kagome said to herself as she leaned back against him. (AN: That was a short pov, oh well I tried.)

~~ Authors POV~~ (omg..its been 3 days since I wrote that!) 

Inuyasha smiled mentally. "Ahem, sorry to interrupt your little moment. I think we should go back now though." Sango said cautiously.

"Yeah, get a room you to." Miroku said adding his two cents. Kagome moved to get away but Inuyasha's grip tightened. 

"Maybe we'll get a head start." Sango said. "Come on houshi-sama, Shippo." Miroku was pulled around the corner protesting every part of the way with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Uhh, Inuyasha….shouldn't we head out to the car." Kagome said watching the floor intently. Inuyasha said nothing but let go. As she started to walk away his hand grabbed hers. Kagome looked back at him and noticed the blush coming onto his cheeks. She gave his hand a squeeze.

He looked up at her with the intentions to run if necessary. She just smiled back at him and pulled him around the corner where they met up with Sango and Miroku who were conveniently right around the corner. 

Miroku looked at the two with that oh-so-well-known perverted smile on his face. "So, what have you two been up to?" He asked.

"Uh, I."Inuyasha started with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

"Oh Inuyasha, you sly dog you." Miroku said making his way over to Inuyasha and patting him on the back.

"Its not like that you hentai!" Inuyasha responded smacking him over the head. 

"Alright Boys!" Sango said grabbing Miroku and stepped back to let Kagome lead to the car. Kagome dragged Inuyasha by the hand to the door, though he didn't seem to mind.

~~In the car ~~ 

Sango sighed as the hyped up Shippo bounced from her lap to Miroku's. Miroku stared out the window at any women that passed by. She turned her attention to the front seats where you could find a happy Kagome humming along to the song 'All star ' while holding the blushing Inuyasha's hand while he stared at her from the corner of his eye ever five seconds. 'Why can Miroku and I be like that.' Sango thought while sighing again. 

Kagome turned around when she stopped the car outside the shrine. "Are you alright, Sango?" 

"huh…..oh im fine. What should we do next?" Sango said changing her mood from sad to cheery in a total of eight seconds. 

"I know! How about some sports." Kagome answered getting out of the car and opening it for Sango who sat on her side. 

"You mean like archery?" Miroku answered as he and Inuyasha started up the stairs with the girls. 

"No, I mean like Volleyball, basketball, baseball, football, those kind of sports." Kagome said running up the rest of the stairs with enthusiasm. While the others ran to catch up.

"Alright guys, this is a volleyball." Kagome said holding up the white ball. The object is to score 15 points (that's how we play) by hitting the ball over the net without somebody hitting it back. You have to hit it over the net and it has to stay within bounds. Now the moves you use are a bump. Like this" Kagome bumps the ball up. "Now you guys try." Kagome tossed the ball to Sango who imitated it easily. Then it was passed to Miroku who hit it right but sent it flying. Shippo took after it and came back 3.4 seconds later. Shippo bumped the ball over to Kagome. Kagome then through it over to Inuyasha who spiked it. "Uhh, you have spiking down Inuyasha. But you have to bump it. Like this" Kagome said as she handed him the ball then put his hands together to bump it.

Inuyasha blushed at the contact of her hands, but blushed even more as she put her hands over his in the same way and then told Shippo to throw the ball to them. Then she procede to help him bump the ball.

(An: I could end it here but I'll be nice! I need a sugar break though, Im taking care of Tiger my new 3 week old kitten and im VERY tired. So I'll be back!…………….back, mm, tacos. Anyways onward!)

After their little lesson Kagome set up the volleyball net and they proceeded to go onto teams. Inuyasha and Miroku on one team and Sango and Kagome on the other. Shippo took to keeping score. They started their game with Kagome serving off. Inuyasha hit it back over the net and Sango spiked it and scored the first point. (AN: Okay, use creative mind cause we all know it will be boring if I keep describing each one. So I'm skipping to the last point.) 

It was 14/13 with the girls winning. The Sango was serving off for game point. Miroku bumped it back over the net and Kagome set it right back. Inuyasha bumped the ball then Miroku tipped it and Inuyasha proceeded to spike it down to make the score 14/14. It was the guys turn to serve and Miroku served it to the far right corner. Kagome hit it over to Sango who spiked it at Miroku with such strength that he cowered in fear and the ball hit right next to him. All was silent then……….

"WE WON!!" was echoed through out the street at the two girls jumped up and down chanting we won over and over again. Inuyasha replied with a feh and helped Miroku up and walked into the house with the girls following. Kagome proceeded to take out a big cooler full of soda and water. Everybody helped themselves. 

"So how 'bout we go listen to some music?" Kagome said while opening a can of Mountain Dew (don't own it! Tho I wish). 

"I have been waiting to hear some more music from here Kagome!" Shippo said as he was hooked on music after hearing Who Let The Dogs Out. Kagome giggled and turned on her radio. 'Addicted' by Simple Plan came out. 

~~~ _I heard you're doin' OK,_

But I want you to know

I'm a dick I'm addicted to you 

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy But you left anyway 

I'm tryin' to forget that 

I'm addicted to you

But I want it 

And I need it

I'm addicted to you 

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said 

And I never

Wanna do this again

Heartbreaker 

Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

I'm still a dick

I'm addicted to you 

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to get you

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you 

But you left anyway 

I'm tryin' to forget that

I'm addicted to you

But I want it

And I need it 

I'm addicted to you 

Now it's over 

Can't forget what you said

And I never 

Wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Heartbreaker 

How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine 

I'm tryin' to forget that I'm addicted to you

But I want it 

And I need it

I'm addicted to you 

I'm tryin' to forget that 

I'm addicted to you

But I want it 

And I need it

I'm addicted to you 

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said 

And I never

Wanna do this again 

Heartbreaker 

Heartbreaker 

I'm addicted to you 

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you

Heartbreaker 

I'm addicted to you 

Heartbreaker 

I'm addicted to you 

Heartbreaker……………….

Sango and Kagome ran upstairs to change into something more comfortable as they were still in the stuff they wore to the zoo. They had worn more expensive clothes while the guys, being guys, just changed into the first thing they found that was comfortable.

Being guys once again, and guys from a different era, they proceeded to listen to music and Miroku, who had decided he like sugar highs from the last time he had one, proceeded to sing because he had had four cans of Mountain Dew in 20 minutes. The music for the next song had the lyrics on the TV. So Miroku has some fun.

_Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana, Shake that thing Miss Annabella, Shake that thing ya Donna Donna, Jodi and Rebecca._

Woman Get busy, Just shake that booty non-stop. When the beat drops, Just keep swinging it. Get jiggy, Get crunked up. Percolate anything you want to call it Oscillate you hip and don't take pity Me, want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride And me lyrics a provide electricity Gal nobody can tell you nuttin' Can you done know your destiny.

Yo sexy ladies want par with us

In a the car with us 

Them nah war with us

In a the club them want flex with us 

To get next to us

Them cah vex with us

From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame 

Its all good girl turn me on

'Til a early morn' 

Let's get it on

Let's get it on 'til a early morn' 

Girl it's all good just turn me on 

Miroku proceeded to shake his hips and danced around Inuyasha. Inuyasha was staring off at anything but Miroku while he tried to jump away from him. Shippo was on the floor holding his sides while laughing.

__

Woman don't sweat it, don't get agitate, just gwaan rotate. Can anything you want you know you must get it. From you name a mentuin. Don't ease the tension. just run the program gals. wan pet it. Just have a good time, Gal free up on ya mind caw nobody can dis you man won't let it can. You a the number one gal, Wave you hand Make them see you wedding band 

_Yo sexy ladies want par with us, In a the car with us. Them nah war with us, In a the club them want flex with us. To get next to us, Them cah vex with us. From the day me born ,jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame Its all good girl turn me on 'Til a early morn' Let's get it on Let's get it on 'til a early morn' Girl it's all good just turn me on. _

At this point Sango came down the stairs and sweatdropped. Miroku noticed her and ran over and he sang the lines he danced around Sango, who stared at the monk wide eyed. 

_Woman Get busy , Just shake that booty non-stop When the beat drops Just keep swinging it Get jiggy Get crunked up Percolate anything you want to call it Oscillate you hip and don't take pity Me want fi see you get live 'pon the riddim when me ride And me lyrics a provide electricity Gal nobody can tell you nuttin' Can you done know your destiny._

Kagome came down the stairs and Inuyasha walked over to her immediately to make sure the monk didn't do the same thing to her. "Whats going on here?" Kagome asked as Miroku danced around Sango who had a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Miroku has had a bit to much sugar." Inuyasha responded then proceeded to laugh.

_Yo sexy ladies want par, with us In a the car with us. Them nah war with us In a the club them want flex with us. To get next to us Them cah vex with us. From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame. It's all good girl turn me on 'til a early morn' let's get it on let's get it on. 'til a early morning girl…it's all good just turn me on._

Miroku had grabbed Sango's hand and made her dance with him. Kagome watched while giggling and giving a thumbs up to Sango who seemed to still be in a trance. Kagome felt arms go around her waist but was to engrossed in giggling to register anything so she just left them there.

_ Yo, Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana shake that thing Yo, Annabella shake that thing Miss Donna Donna Yo Miss Jodi yu'r di one and Rebecca shake that thing Yo shake that thing Yo Joanna shake that thing Yo Annabella shake that thing Miss Kana Kana _

Yo sexy ladies want par with us In a the car with us Them nah war with us In a the club them want flex with us To get next to us Them cah vex with us From the day me born jah ignite me flame gal a call me name and its me fame Its all good girl turn me on .'Til a early morn' Let's get it on Let's get it on 'til a early morn' Girl it's all good just turn me on Let's get it on 'til a early morn' Girl it's all good just turn me on....

Inuyasha's arms were now around her stomach as Kagome stopped dancing she finally took notice and blushed. Miroku went over to grab a drink while Sango was still in complete shock. Shippo, well, he was being a DJ and was announcing the next song that would come on. 

Next Shippo announced "This next one is called The One by Gary Allen."

"This is a slow song you guys…"Kagome trailed off. The beginning music began to play and Kagome turned around and took Inuyasha's arms. She put them on her waist and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She blushed while doing it but then started to dance.

Inuyasha's face was as red as a tomato but he wrapped his arms around her tighter. Kagome watched as Miroku and Sango did the same thing but Sango was a bit more hesitant. 

_No rush though I need your touch I won't rush your heart until you feel on solid ground until your strength is found girl... _

Kagome set her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He tensed a bit then proceeded to put his nose in her hair and take in her sweet scent. 

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul like a river lead you home and I'll walk a step behind in the shadows so you shine just ask it will be done and I will prove my love until you're sure that I'm the one _

Miroku and Sango danced the same way with Sango blushing as they swayed in time with the music. 

_Somebody else was here before he treated you unkind the broken wings need time to heal before a heart can fly girl.... _

Inuyasha tensed at these lines as he thought about Kikyo. Kagome squeezed his shoulder and he let a breath he didn't know he was holding. He relaxed again and nuzzled her neck with is face. 

_I'll fill those canyons in your soul like a river lead you home and I'll walk a step behind in the shadows so you shine just ask it will be done and I will prove my love until you're sure that I'm the one _

Kagome flushed crimson again. Inuyasha brought her closer and enjoyed her company.

_trust in me and you'll find a heart so true all I wanna do give the best of me to you and stand beside you.... _

Sango finally relaxed and Miroku kept his "cursed" hands to himself for once.

_just ask it will be done and I will prove my love until you're sure that I'm the one._

"I see we have gotten closer." Shippo said loudly and all the couples jumped away. Kagome flushed crimson as she walked over to the radio and put a cd in. 

"Okay Shippo, choose a song title you like and we'll play that song." Kagome said thinking that he wouldn't know any of them anyway. He pointed to one called 'Wonderful' and she turned it to number four.

_Wonderful.....Isn't it wonderful now... _

Kagome knew the song and decided to just sit down and sing it while she rested. Sango came and sat to her right with a Red Fusion Pepsi (An: I don't own it and it goes out to Jodi, who loves Red Fusion!). Inuyasha took the recliner and grabbed a Cherry Coke (An: I don't own any of these drinks! THERE!). Miroku began to sing nicely for once cause the song sounded sad. He read the lyrics from the TV:

__

I close my eyes when I get too sad I think thoughts that I know are bad Close my eyes and I count to ten Hope it's over when I open them.

_I want the things that I had before Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door I wish I could count to ten Make everything be wonderful again._

I hope my mom and I hope my dad Will figure out why they get so mad Hear them scream, I hear them fight They say bad words and make me want to cry 

When Miroku stopped singing Kagome closed her eyes and sang the words as she went over them in her head.

_Close my eyes when I go to bed and I Dream of angels who make me smile I feel better when I hear them say Everything will be wonderful some day _

Promises mean everything When you're little and the world is so big I just don't understand how You can smile with all those tears in your eyes, And tell me everything is wonderful now. Na na nana........ Please don't tell me everthing is wonderful now ….

Sango watched in concern as a tear rolled down Kagome cheek. Then became surprised when she smiled and sang:

__

I go to school and I run and play I tell the kids that it's all ok I laugh a lot so my friends wont know But when the bell rings I just don't want to go home Go to my room and I close my eyes I make believe I have a new life I don't believe you when you say Everything will be wonderful some day 

These lines made Kagome stop cause Miroku was ready to take over.

__

Promises mean everything When you're little and the world is so big (so big) I just don't understand how You can smile with all those tears in your eyes When you tell me everything is wonderful now 

Na na nana........ No. No. I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now. No. No. I don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now. I don't want to hear you say that I will understand some day No. No. No. No. I don't want to hear you say both have grown in a different way No. No. No. No I don't want to meet your friend I don't want to start over again I just want my life to be the same Just like it used to be Somedays, I hate everything I hate everything Everyone and everything 

__

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now. Na na nana.... No. Please don't want to hear you tell me everything is wonderful now... No. Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now.. Na nana.. Everything is wonderful now...

Kagome started clapping and soon Sango joined in. Inuyasha just stared at the monk who had an honest look in his eyes. "Well, its only nine. I think we should get changed into our pajamas and then play a few games." Kagome said while getting up. "Sango can use the pajamas she got today. Miroku you and Inuyasha can use a pair of my fathers. Shippo you can use Souta's. So Sango you can go change. Guys, you follow me." Kagome led the guys upstairs while Sango grabbed her pajamas and went to change in the bathroom downstairs.

"Okay, first we'll get you two finished. Come on this was my dad's old room." Kagome said while entering a room down the hall. It was a light blue with a window looking over the back yard. Kagome walked over to a dresser and pulled out two pairs of pajamas. "Alright, I think you guys can handle putting on pajamas right?" They nodded their heads in response. "I'm gonna go get Shippo some pajamas then. Come down to the living room when your done." With that, Kagome went out of the room and closed the door. She and Shippo went back down the hall and over to a room She entered it and Shippo looked inside. It was green and the floor was covered in action figures. Kagome made her was over to his dresser and pulled out a few pairs.

"Which pair do ya want Shippo? This one is trucks, this one is just plain green, and this one is a plain blue one." Kagome asked while holding up each one.

"Uhh, the blue one!" Shippo said taking it happily. There was a knock on the door and Miroku was standing in his green pajamas.

"You can take it from here Miroku. How is Inuyasha doing?" Kagome asked while walking to the door. 

"I think you should go help. He can't get the buttons." Miroku said while going over to Shippo.

"Okay, will do. Meet back downstairs." Kagome said while heading out the door. She walked over to her father's old room and knocked. "You got those on Inuyasha?"

"I got the pants on, but I can't get these damn buttons!" He said while Kagome entered the room. 

"I'll get them." Kagome said walking over and buttoning up the shirt. Inuyasha look at the ceiling. It was a nice color, very nice. A nice blue unlike his face which was as red as his red pajamas. "There now, you go downstairs I have to go change." Kagome said walking out unaware of the contact. Inuyasha walked down the stairs and into the living room where Shippo was watching Miroku sing to 'The Anthem'. Sango sat down in the rocking chair in her two piece pajamas, which were pink with kitties on them.

Kagome came down as Miroku was finishing the song in her blue pajamas with white clouds on them. "Alright, it seems you like the music so why don't we sing? The microphone is already set up so just pick a song. Shippo why don't you go first?"

"Okay!" The hyperactive kitsune yelled while going over to Kagome. He looked through the list and pointed one out. Kagome sweatdropped but started the song anyway and Shippo began to sing:

__

I've got a picture, Of me and you. You wrote 'I love you', I wrote 'me too'. I sit and stare at it, there's nothing else to do Oh it's in color, Your hair is brown. Your eyes are hazel, And soft as clouds. I often kiss you when there's nothing else around. _I've got your picture, I've got your picture, I'd like a million of you all round my cell I want a doctor, To take your picture, So I could look at you from inside as well. _

You've got me turning up, I'm turning down, I'm turning in, I'm turnin out; I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. 

I've got your picture, I've got your picture, I'd like a million of you all round my cell I want a doctor, To take your picture, So I could look at you from inside as well. 

No sex, No drugs, No wine, No women, No fun, No sin, No you- No wonder it's dark. Everyone around me is a total stranger, Everyone avoids me like a psyched lone ranger. Everyone. 

_Thats why I'm turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so. (think so, think so, think so, think so) Turning Japanese, I think I'm turning Japanese, I really think so._

Sango and Miroku clapped while Kagome cheered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'll go next Kagome-chan." Sango said while standing up and selecting a song. She pressed play and began to sing:

_Miss independent, Miss self sufficient, Miss keep your distance. Miss unafraid, Miss out my way, Miss don't let a man interfere, no Miss on her own. Miss almost grown, Miss never let a man help her off her throne So, by keeping her heart protected She'd never ever feel rejected Little miss apprehensive I said ooo, she fell in love _

_ What is this feeling taking over Thinking no one could open the door Surprise it's time to feel what's real What happened to Miss independent No longer the need to be defensive Goodbye old you when love is true. _

_Miss guarded heart ,Miss play it smart. Miss if you want to use that line you better not start no. But she miscalculated, She didn't want to end up jaded. And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love. So, by changing her misconceptions She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection She fell in love. _

_What is this feeling taking over, Thinking no one could open the door. Surprise it's time, to feel, what's real. What happened to Miss independent, No longer the need to be defensive. Goodbye old you, when love is true. When Miss independent walked away No time for love that came her way She looked in the mirror and thought today What happened to Miss no longer afraid It took some for her to see _

_How beautiful love could truly be No more talk of why can't that be me I'm so glad I finally see… What is this feeling taking over Thinking no one could open the door Surprise it's time to feel what's real What happened to Miss independent No longer the need to be defensive Goodbye old you when love is true……_

"Go Sango!" Kagome cheered. Miroku whistled and Shippo clapped. Inuyasha just watched with a bored expression. 

" I'll go next Kagome-sama." Said Miroku. 

'Really wish he wouldn't, I have had more than enough of his songs.' Kagome thought. "Okay Miroku."

Miroku walked up and looked through the list before getting a smile and then selected the song. He began to sing when the lyrics started:

_Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me I wanna rock your body, please stay Dance with me You don't have to admit you, wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you, 'til the break of day Dance with me _

_Got time, but I don't mind. Just wanna rock you girl. I'll have whatever you have. Come on, let's give it a whirl. See I've been watching you, I like the way you move. So go ahead and girl just do, That ass shaking thing you do. So you grab your girls, And you grab a couple more. And you all come meet me In the middle of the floor. Said the air is thick, it's smelling right. So you pass to the left, then you sail to the right._

Don't be so quick to walk away. Dance with me. I wanna rock your body, please stay. Dance with me. You don't have to admit you, wanna play. Dance with me, Just let me rock you, 'til the break of day. Dance with me, I don't mean no harm. Just wanna rock you girl.

You can move, but be calm. Let's go, let's give it a whirl. See it appears to me, You like the way I move. I'll tell you what, I'm gonna do. Pull you close, and share my groove. So you grab your girls, And you grab a couple more. And you all can meet me, In the middle of the floor. Said the air is thick, it's smelling right. So you pass to the left, then you sail to the right.

Don't be so quick to walk away. Dance with me, I wanna rock your body, please stay. Dance with me, You don't have to admit you wanna play. Dance with me, Just let me rock you Till the break of day. Dance with me. Talk to me boy. No disrespect, I don't mean no harm .Talk to me boy. But I can't wait to have you in my arms .Talk to me boy. Hurry up 'cause you're taking too long. Talk to me boy. Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song .

_So what did you come for? I came to dance with you And you know that you don't want to hit the floor I need some romance with you You're searching for love forever more And I'll take a chance If love is here on the floor, girl _

(RAPING) r... ro... ro... rock your body (STILL RAPING) bring the beat back

Hey Dance with me Yea Come on baby Don't be so quick to walk away (Don't walk away) (Come on and) Dance with me I wanna rock your body (Let me rock your body) Please stay (Come on and) Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play (You don't have to admit you wanna play, just) Dance with me Just let me rock you (Do do do do) Till the break of day (Come on and) Dance with me Talk to me boy No disrespect, I don't mean no harm Talk to me boy But I can't wait to have you in my arms Talk to me boy

Hurry up cause you're taking too long (c'mon baby) Talk to me boy Bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song Don't be so quick to walk away (Just thinking me and you) Don't be so quick to walk away (We could do something) Don't be so quick to walk away (I like the way you look right now) Don't be so quick to walk away (Come over here baby) Are you feeling me? Let's do something Let's make a bet Cause I, bet I'll have you naked by the end of this song

Kagome stared wide-eyed while holding Shippo's ears. Sango seemed shocked as Miroku walked over and sat by her. Inuyasha watched amused by that. 

"I guess I'll go next." Kagome sad cheerfully and went up and chose her song. She took a deep breath and began to sing:

_I'll always remember It was late afternoon It lasted forever And ended so soon You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed._

In places no one will find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) It Was there I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry.

The moment that I saw you cry………

It was late in September And I've seen you before (and you were) You were always the cold one But I was never that sure You were all by yourself Staring up at a dark gray sky I was changed.

In places no one will find All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) Was there that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry.

I wanted to hold you I wanted to make it go away I wanted to know you I wanted to make your everything, all right.... I'll always remember... It was late afternoon... In places no one will find... 

In places no one will find All your feelings so deep inside (forever was in your eyes) It was now that I realized That forever was in your eyes The moment I saw you cry Baby cry The moment that I saw you cry I think I saw you cry The moment I saw you cry 

I wanted to know you

I wanted to know you

I wanted to know you…….

Kagome smiled and sat down. "You wanna go Inuyasha?…..Inuyasha? Earth to Inuyasha!" Kagome said while he just stared at the same place. "Uhh, I'll take it as a no. So how about we set up now? Then we'll watch a movie." Kagome said while setting out her sleeping bag which she took out before. Shippo would curl up next to her and Sango to her right. Inuyasha was on her far left and Miroku behind him. Kagome pulled turned the lights off so all that lit up was the TV then settled onto the couch. Sango took up the recliner that was to the left of the couch. Miroku chose the rocking chair next to Miroku and Shippo sat in his special chair that Souta usually sat in. Inuyasha took the seat next to Kagome. 

Okay people, a longer chapter to make up for my absence. The songs were as follows:

Addicted by Simple Plan

Get Busy by Sean Paul

The One by Gary Allen

Wonderful by Everclear

Turning Japanese by Incubus 

Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake and

The Moment I Saw You Cry by Mandy Moore

Okay, now hopefully that makes up. I already have ideas but im not sure what movie to watch! Send me reviews with movies please! 

~~Whitney~

__ __ __

__ __ __


	14. Chapter 12

Its Me, again! Lol, I wanted to get this out near my birthday so I'm starting it now. I had fun but my voice is cracking cause we (mom, dad, my friend Andrea, and I) went to Country USA last night and I was yelling out for Toby Keith. I think he rocks! We also watched Emerson Drive and Gary Allen! So I think that's enough babbling and time to start.

My inbox was getting full! I didn't think I had that many reviewers! I was really happy!

EvilBunnies: Thanks! You people make me feel loved. Lol.

Hanyou-Girl25: Hehehe, I think it would be cute if he sang but it would be way OOC! 

Nekida: Thanks! I wish we could hear Miroku sing! LMAO! I think I'll use a scary movie! Thanks for the idea!

Animecrazy: YEAH!! *Does the happy dance* I'm glad you loved it!

SvF-BD02-Wedge: LMAO! *Hits head* NEED BETTER IDEAS! Can we switch brains for a while? Lol. 

Dark_Fox_Demon: Hehehe, I like touchy moments to! ^__^

Quatre the Kitsune: I'll continue don't worry! Hehehe, just don't bring out the flame-throwers. By any means you can use them on Kikyo though. Sorry Kikyo fans but I hate her! 

TokyoGirl: You had a scary movie idea to so thanks for the idea! I might have to do a comedy maybe instead. Hmmm

Fire Witch: He probably does. *drools* 

ChasingMaybe: Aww, sorry about Georgie! I love A walk to remember! A sweet romace/angest movie. Well sorta. 

~Destiny~: Aww poor doggy! Thankies!

InuInsane: Thanks for the review!

Miko 1725: Thanks! Stupid kitty diseases! 

JupiterS12 : Thanks sorry about your kitty! I don't like Friday the 13th. Wow, 8 years. I have another cat named Erika and she will be only 3 years on July 1st. I also have a doggy that's 14 so she's pretty old. I also have my birdie named Buddy! But I want my kitten! *has a plush kitten in her hands* My substitute. 

eric619: Lol, again. I can imagine the guys complaining cause of a chick flick as they are so called. Grr, oh well. Hehe, new inspiration! Thanks!

Waterflash: Yipes! I'll continue don't get hostile! Hehe!

Sauratos: We all must be unlucky with cats. Waaa! So many peoples kittys had to be put to sleep. I'm a big animal lover so sorry!

lil*kagome*chan: Really? Maybe I should start writing! I want to be an author!

~~ Okay holy crap! Lots of reviews! Thank you everyone!!~~

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Oh well, ill soon own many plushies!

ONWARD TO CHAPTER 12!

Chapter 12:

"So what movie do you guys want to watch? Our choices are The Ring, Just Married, 8 Mile, Spirited Away, And Dude Wheres My Car. Lets see, The Ring is a freaky movie so I think we'll pass that up since its already dark. Just Married is pretty funny, but it seems a bit more for female audiences. Uhh, 8 Mile is neat but you wouldn't understand it. Spirited Away is nice but I don't think Inuyasha will like that it's a cartoon (AN: *snorts*). So I think we should watch Dude wheres my car!" Kagome exclaimed after talking at 2 seconds per sentence. They all stared at her only noise being the now sleeping Shippo's snores. 

"Okay, that sounds good." Inuyasha finally said agreeing.

"O shut it, you didn't understand a thing she said Inuyasha. Your just trying to score points." Miroku said getting a smile on his face. Inuyasha turned crimson and just turned away. (AN: Omg, it's the 30th! We just saw Terri Clark and Kenny Chesney! They rock but I have to go its 2:25 am and I need sleep! I'll write tomorrow!) (im back!, its 2 days till my b-day! So here I go!)

Kagome blushed and tried to ignore that comment while Sango giggled at her. Kagome put in the tape and started it. "Im gonna make popcorn!" Kagome said while running into the kitchen. She microwaved four bags and grabbed salt and butter and ran into the living room. She handed out the bags and settled into her spot. 

(Im not going to go into the movie because I want to get this chapter out sometime soon. Lol.) ~~Kagomes POV~~~

One hour and thirty three minutes later the credits started. I looked around the room. Sango had her fallen off the chair before after falling asleep and Miroku volunteered to hold her. He actually kept his hands to himself. Sango's head rested on his chest and Miroku had his arms around her waist with his head on hers. 

I looked over at little Shippo-chan and found his still snoozing in his chair but this time he was half on half off. His head lulled to the side as he snored onward.

I tried to stand up but found I couldn't. I looked down and saw a clawed hand around my waist. 'Looks like he has become braver or he doesn't know what he's doing. I'll take the first one.' I looked over at Inuyasha to find him asleep with his head on the arm of the couch. 'Aww, hes so cute when he's asleep. Heck, he's always cute.' I tried to stand again but his grip tightened. 'Grr, he's even possessive when asleep. Oh well, once again I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever that means.' I got comfortable and leaned back on him. 

Okay, that was really short but I'm working on another story that I came up with a bunch of ideas for. I also wanted to get this out before my birthday, which is tomorrow! July 2nd has finally arrived! Lol, well sorry for the short chapter! Look out for my other story! BYES!!

~~WhitneyLin~~


	15. Chapter 13

Oh my god, I know exactly what your thinking. She's finally got the chapter out! Sorry it took so long. Im deleting the authors notes so it will only be the chapters now. It was already chapter '18' when I'm really only on chapter 13 and I thought that was stupid so I deleted them all. Also I never can title my chapters I try but cant always think of something. I'm organizing this more since I don't have a lot of time to write. With school, a fight with one of my former best friends, taking care of kittens, and having more than one story I have my hands full. 

Note: you don't have to read this. Its more of my excuses.

Okay, we got two kittens one is Raven and one is Shadow. I spend half my time watching them so there goes that time. I have tons of work already from school and considering today I was out sick I'll have more work. My former friend and I are fighting and we have a joined fic together so I have to write that one on my own now. Okay enough ranting. 

Chapter 13

8:00

Everybody awoke to a loud "HENTAI!" echoing throughout the house.

Kagome lazily opened her eyes and saw a blushing Sango and Miroku with a bright red handprint on his face. Next thing she saw was Sango running after Miroku and out the door. She head Inuyasha growl a bit behind her and pull her closer. (im in the mood for fluff!) He buried this nose deep into her hair and let out a contented sigh. Kagome, still being half-asleep, leaned back into him. 

Inuyasha smiled into her hair, being fully awake himself, and decided to take advantage of her drowsy state. He snaked his arms back down around her waist and lifted his head. He leaned down and kissed her temple. He grinned when she sighed and tried to bury her head into his chest. (note: he is wearing his pjs for you pervs.Yea. W/e) 

A/N: YAY! My friend and I are talking again. Okay back to the story.)

9 am

We now find Kagome cooking breakfast in the kitchen with Inuyasha bugging her. She was currently ignoring him but he wouldn't let that last long. He stood up and walked over to Kagome who was flipping pancakes. He was about to wrap his arms around her waist when Shippo came running in. "Kagome! Im hungry. Are you making breakfast? Oo, what does this do?"

"yes I am, SHIPPO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"OUCH!! Kagome! This thing burned me." Shippo said holding out a finger and glaring at the stove. Kagome kissed his finger and took him upstairs to the bathroom to fix up his boo-boo. 

Inuyasha sat back down in the kitchen chair with a sigh. 'Why does Shippo always get in the way?' he put a scowl on his face.

10:20 ~~~~~~~~~~~~ Miroku looked around from his hiding place in the tree. He had been up there for a little over a half-hour hiding from Sango. She had been after him for about two hours and it seems the slayer had finally given up her chase. He was about to jump out when he saw Sango with Shippo. They walked under the tree he was in and he could hear what Sango said to Shippo.

"Okay now Shippo, were going to play a new game." Sango said grinning.

"A game? Yay!" Shippo started bouncing up and down.

"Yep, its called Pervert Hunter. We have to find Miroku. If you find him first you tell me and then I hit him, that means you win. So are you ready?" Sango said getting an evil grin. 

"Yep! Do I get candy if I win?" Shippo asked getting stars in his eyes.

"uhh, Sure. Okay, go find him!" and with that Shippo took off.

Miroku sighed. 'It wont be long until will Shippo find me. Kami-sama help me.'

10: 25 ~~~~~~ Kagome once again took her place cooking food. She already had pancakes on the table along with lots of other stuff. Currently she was being distracted by a very annoyed dog-demon. He was trying his hardest to get her attention and had long given up by just grumbling. Right now he had his arms around her waist trying to tickle her but it was only being ignored. 

Kagome ducked out of his arms suddenly and put the last of the food on the table. She went over to the door. "Breakfast is ready!" She was almost knocked over by Miroku who ran into the kitchen and sat down. Kagome shook her head and took a chair next to Inuyasha. Sango came in with Shippo, who was whining about candy, and took a seat next to Kagome. 

(A/n: you really don't want to hear while they eat. So im skipping it.)

"So today is our last day. What should we do?" Kagome asked sighing. 

"Our vacation went by to quick." Sango said sighing.

OKAY! There. Now I need answers: 

Do you want me to continue using the sequel idea. Or do you want me to make the sequel separate and end this one. 

I need to know, or this one will be ending, or have many more chapters.

THANKS! That's why this chapter is short. I need to know where to go from here.

~Whitney~~


	16. Chapter 14

Okay, not much to say. Sorry for not updating but I'm running low on ideas. It should get better. I decided to make a sequel later. For now I'm going to continue with this story. After vacation will start and the title not make much sense for the rest of the story but I still feel this would be rushed if I ended it.

One more note: Inuyasha is being more forward now as you can see uh read. I like it better that way. You see after the dance and crap yeah, so he is gonna be like that as you see more of it. Anyways I think that's all I have to say.

Girls Time Off

By: Whitney Lin

Chapter 14: 

"How about we go to that local dance tonight?" Sango said pointing at the flying in the paper she was reading after Kagome taught her. 

"That's a great idea! We can go shopping for dresses now! So everyone go get dressed. Then we'll get lunch and maybe go to the park." Kagome said running upstairs with everyone going after her, only less enthusiastic. 

The guys were done dressing first. Inuyasha walked out. He was wearing dark baggy jeans, a black muscle shirt that had flames on it, a black cap over his ears, and chains hanging from his jeans. ( ::wipes drool from her own mouth then hands out napkins::) Miroku followed out close behind him. He wore khaki jeans and a purple muscle shirt. They headed down stairs and sat down to wait.

Sango came down the stairs first. She had on jean skirt that went down to her knees, and a red T-shirt that had angel written in white and black with sparkles in the white. She wore a light pink lipstick and had glitter on her cheeks. "Kagome will be down in a minute. She had to finish her make up." 

"Im right here." Kagome said walking down the stairs. She had on a blue shirt that ended right before her belly button ( I have shirts like those, hehe. They rock! I wanna get my belly button pierced, anyway, onward) it read 'Good Girls Go to Heaven, Bad Girls Go Everywhere.' Her hair was up in a hair ponytail with two pieces framing her face. She only had on lip-gloss and a faint blue eye shadow. "Lets go its 11 now. If we finish shopping by 1 we can go to the park. I have swim suits and everything we need. We can use my car today. (how old did I say Kag was? Uhh I'll make her 17 for my sake.) So lets go!" Kagome said picking up her keys and purse. 

"Hey Kagome? Where is Shippo?" Sango said looking around.

"Oh, I took him back to Keade. I figured he wouldn't want to come shopping. And he couldn't go to the dance." Kagome walked by and held her head high as she tried not to look at Inuyasha, lest her thoughts run wild. 

Inuyasha meanwhile found it amusing that she couldn't look at him. He would show her to ignore him. After Sango and Miroku walked out the door he grabbed Kagome's hand before she could follow them. She turned around and looked at him questionably. He ignored her look and closed the door with his foot. She raised her eyebrow at him but her face quickly turned shocked when Inuyasha pulled her close and nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

"Wha…what are you doing?" 

Inuyasha took in a deep breath taking in her scent. He chose to ignore her question when his instincts kicked in. Kagome inhaled sharply when she felt him lick her neck. "Inu…yasha?" she asked. He just looked her in the eyes then softly pressed his lips to hers. (Author does victory dance). She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled away, smiled at her, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, they are probably waiting for us." He said pulling her out the door. Kagome could only nod dumbly. 

They went over to Kagome's phoenix red viper convertible and hopped in, Kagome driving of course and Inuyasha beside her. In the backseat Miroku was grinning like crazy and Sango was staring at Kagome. (WOOHOO! Its 12:30am already. Im tired but im gonna keep writing.) Kagome just started the car and turned the radio on. 

__

I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface, I don't know what you're expecting of me, Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. 

Kagome sung the words as she drove to the dress shop. She could see Inuyasha glancing at her from the corner of her eye. When she looked in the mirror Miroku was 'watch for danger' as he called it, it was more commonly known to everyone else as 'watching for chicks'. Sango was nodding her head to the music and occasionally hitting Miroku when he started to drool. 

Kagome pulled into a parking space. It was a larger building and you could tell just by looking at it. In the window there were dresses on display. Kagome turned the car off and hopped out. "This is the best place in Tokyo." They walked into the building. A lady in her mid forties walked up to them. 

"May I help you?"

"Oh yes, hello Hido-san. Were here to get some dresses and tuxes for the guys." Kagome said smiling at the older woman.

"Oh its you Kagome, come on. We'll get the guys their tuxes first." She said motioning them to follow.

"Hido-san, we want to pick out our dresses in the mean time. Call us over when they are finished and we'll look." Kagome said walking towards the dresses pulling Sango along. 

The girls searched for dresses before they finally found the perfect ones. (Note: at the end I have links and u can see the dresses.) They walked over to see if the guys were done. What they saw made the girls almost drool.

Miroku was done up in a white tux. It wasn't to baggy or tight. Inuyasha had on a black tux with the buttons only half way up letting them view a white button up shirt underneath. 

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and walked over to her. "SO how does it look?" he asked pulling on her arm.

"Fine just fine!" she said looking away a deep blush on her cheeks.

After the guys got changed they bought their stuff. It was only 1 (hey! Its 1 am here! Grr) So they decided to eat lunch in the park. Kagome drove them to her favorite spot. It was deserted, but that was for the better. There was a small playground with swings, a slide, and a jungle gym. Kagome got out and laid a blanket under the shade by the tree. Kagome and Sango had put their bathing suits on before they left. Kagome took her shirt off and got out sun block. She had on her halter swim top. She put sun block on her arms stomach and neck. Then she got a devilish idea. 'Time for a little pay back.'

"Hey Inuyasha? Could you put sun block on my back?" Kagome asked while handing him the sun block. He just nodded. She laid down on the blanket. Her eyes closed when she felt him rub the sun block on her back. 

"Would you look at that." Miroku said to Sango, who was eating lunch right now. Sango looked over to where Miroku pointed. She laughed out loud at the slightly red Inuyasha rubbing sun block on Kagome's back. 

"Looks like they are making progress. Its about time to." Sango said taking another bite of her sandwich. Miroku reached over and grabbed himself a sandwich. Sango eyed him carefully then continued to eat. 

"Thanks Inu-chan. Im going to go play on the swings." Kagome took her shoes off and ran in the sand over to the swings. Inuyasha watched her with interest.

Miroku saw his chance and walked over. "Hey."

"Hi." Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off Kagome. Miroku took that as an invitation and sat down. 

"So you love her?" Miroku asked as casually as can be.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said. It came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Miroku choked on his sandwich from the abrupt answer. "I didn't mean…Aww shit. You better not tell anyone." Inuyasha grumbled.

"We don't need to tell anyone. We can see it clear as day that you love each other. The only people that don't seem to notice it are you and Kagome." Miroku said calmly.

"Wha..?" was Inuyasha's clever response. 

"Never mind. So, are you going to dance with Kagome tonight. I will be off with Lady Sango myself." 

"I guess. I never really thought of it."

"You should tell her how you feel you know."

"Feh."

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Sango asked as she and Kagome sat on the swings. 

"No clue, and we probably don't want to know. Knowing them, swords, fighting, and for Miroku, women." Kagome sighed.

"Well, whats going on with you and Inuyasha?"

"I really don't know. Its sort of odd. He just started acting that way, not that it's a bad thing." Kagome smiled. Sango just laughed. "So, I think we should leave now its two thirty and we need a lot of time. Hey guys were going to leave soon." Kagome went over, got her shirt on, and packed everything up. They hopped in the car and drove home.

The guys watched as they brought the stuff inside then scrambled upstairs with their dresses screaming about not peeking at them. "Sooo, what do we do now?" Miroku asked sitting on the couch. 

"I don't know, lets watch the weird box thing." Inuyasha said trying to turn the tv on. ( ^__^;;;;) 

(Skipping…lalalalalalala…) 

The guys were dressed already with little help from Kagome. They were waiting on the girls now for over 20 minutes. The party started at 7 and it was 6:45. It would only take 10 minutes to get there. 

"Ahem." Both guys looked up. Kagome was ready first. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Kagome walked down the stairs. (again note: the dresses will be at the bottem.) Then Sango came out a few minutes later. "Lets go."

Alright, its 2 am now! WOOO! I'm finally getting this out. Its taking me forever to decided on dresses and hairstyles. 

Kagome: Just copy paste the addresses.

Dress: 

Hairstyle: this is her hairstyle it looks like that with the clips even.

Accessories: 

Necklace: 

Earrings: 

Handbag: 

Sango:

Dress: 

Hairstyle: its like that with the tiara. Imagine that as Sango.

Accessories:

Necklace: 

Earrings: 

Handbag: she didn't get one.

If the pics don't work, tell me and if u want I'll send them to you so make sure to include your e-mail address.

Okay that's it. I know im being descriptive but I had a little to much fun. Well I'll post this when I get up tomorrow. Its 2:20 and I have to check the stories on my favorites on mediaminer and ff.net, so im off to bed after that. I'm not sure when the next chapter of this will be up. Hopefully soon! Secrets and Secret Agents will hopefully be updated this weekend 2. Oh and thanks to Maiden of the Moon. I was re-reading some of my favorite stories and while I was reading one of her's I got inspired again. ^__^ 

Whitney Lin over and out. Peace! (note: to people who really know me..oh god, im sounding like nate! HELP ME!!) lol. 

~Whitney~


	17. Chapter 15 new revised!

Chapter 15:

"Guys, I have one more surprise. Come outside and see." Kagome said opening the door. Miroku held his arm out and Sango linked her arm through and the proceeded out the door. Inuyasha followed suit and Kagome linked her am through, blushing the whole time. They walked down the stairs till they came to a long black car. "Guys this is a limousine. It's the car we are using to get to the party."

A guy wearing a black uniform stepped out and opened the door. First Miroku got in. Then the guy took Sango's hand, kissed it, and then helped her in. As the driver reached for Kagome's hand Inuyasha growled low in his throat. The guy didn't hear it and took Kagome's hand. Inuyasha was about to spring when Kagome's other hand reached back and squeezed his hand. Inuyasha calmed down enough to let the driver kiss Kagome's hand and help her in the car.

After Kagome got in Inuyasha hopped in next to her. The driver closed the door behind him and then went to the front of the car and began driving to the party. Inuyasha observed the car. It was long and had many things in it. "I arranged to have this a long time afterward so we can explore the limo after the party. We can turn on the radio though." Kagome reached over and turned on the radio. Good Charlotte 'The Anthem' came on.

Miroku and Sango were watching with interest at all the things in the car while Inuyasha was playing with the buttons on the tv. Kagome was quietly singing along while looking out the window. When they arrived they were helped out and once again they took the arms of the guys. They entered a large 3story building. There were decorations up that made it look like winter. Lights were flashing all over and there was a slow song playing out.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. 'She's beautiful, like an angel. My angel..WHA…oops. I guess I can't hide it from myself anymore. Oh well, not like I wanted to anyway.' Inuyasha grinned to himself. He slowly wound an arm around Kagome's waist and a victory tune went off in his head when she snuggled closer.

Miroku looked over at them and grinned. "Hey Sango, look at the love birds." He said then took a leaf from Inuyasha's book and put his arm around her waist as well. Sango ignored his hand since it stayed in place and looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha. She made a cooing noise in the back of her throat and grinned, just not pervertedly like Miroku.

"They look so cute." Sango said quietly to Miroku.

Have I told you how good it feels to be me,  
when I'm in you?  
I can only stay clean  
when you are around.  
Don't let me fall. 

"Hey Kagome want to dance?" Inuyasha asked with a blush on his face.

"Sure, I love this song." Kagome walked out to the dance floor with him. He put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. The started to sway to the music.

If I close my eyes forever,  
would it ease the pain?  
Could I breathe again

"Will you give me this dance, dear Sango." Miroku said holding his hand out to her. Sango blushed and took his hand. She hesitantly put her arms around his neck. He placed his hands around her waist and kept them there.

__

Maybe I'm addicted,   
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.   
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder and sigh blissfully. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her waist. He nuzzled his cheek into her hair and inhaled her scent deeply. 'She always smells so good.'

I am wasted away,  
I made a million mistakes.  
Am I too late?  
There is a storm in my head;  
it rains on my bed  
when you are not here.  
I'm not afraid of dying,  
but I am afraid of losing you.

Sango looked up at Miroku. "Why are you doing this?"

"You mean I haven't made it clear enough to you Sango?" Miroku said looking down at her sweetly.

"No, what are you getting at?" Miroku leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." Sango gasped and looked up at him.

"Really?"

Maybe I'm addicted,  
I'm out of control,  
but you're the drug  
that keeps me from dying.  
Maybe I'm a liar,  
but all I really know is  
you're the only reason I'm trying.

Kagome sighed in bliss. Everything was perfect, right in the world. It seemed like time stood still.

__

When you're lying next to me  
love is going through to me.   
Oh it's beautiful.  
Everything is clear to me  
'till I hit reality  
and I lose it all...  
I lose it all...  
I lose it all.   
I lose it all...  
Nah nah nah  
nah nah nah....  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah.....   
nah nah nah nah nah nah....

Miroku smiled. "Really." Sango leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you to then." Miroku let out a laugh.

"You make it sound so bad." Sango just smiled.

You're the only reason,  
Yeah, you're the only reason I'm trying,  
Oh, I'm trying, I'm trying, I'm trying,  
Don't want to lose it all,  
Don't want to lose it all,

Kagome watched Sango and Miroku over Inuyasha's shoulder. She grinned happily. Inuyasha looked down at her. She smiled at him. "Nothing." She closed her eyes and let her head rest on his shoulder again.

_ I'm trying, I'm trying..  
I'm trying ...  
Yeah, you know I'm addicted,  
You know I'm addicted_

Inuyasha sighed when the music ended. Taking her hand he led her over to the table and sat down. As she went to pass him he pulled her arm and sat her down on his lap. Kagome blushed a light pink but snuggled into him none the less.

(now that I heard addicted 5 times –rolls eyes-)

Miroku and Sango came over to the table a little after, Sango looking a bit pink and Miroku grinning. They both sat down, Miroku just missing Sango as she sat in the seat next to him instead of on his lap. Kagome looked over at Sango and raised her eyebrow, making Sango blush darker. Miroku stared at his punch.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on her waist. "Hey wanna go explore?" he said in hopes she would, cause he was getting bored.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome grinned and got up. Inuyasha took her hand and they walked off to the stairs, after noticing the elevator had an out of order sign on it.

Kagome was watching out the windows as they walked up. Finally they made it to the second floor of the building. It had a good view of the city and the river it was by. "Lets go higher." They started up the next flight of stairs, Kagome eagerly and Inuyasha holding her hand and watching her instead of the view.

They made it to the top of the third floor and they went to the lounge room. Kagome sat next to the window and looked outside. Inuyasha sat next to her taking in his surroundings. After making sure everything was safe he turned his sights on his angel. He watched her with appreciative eyes and took in her form through the dress. "Its beautiful." Kagome said looking at the sunset through the window.

"There is something more beautiful right in front of me." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and kissed him, which he eagerly excepted. He pulled Kagome up tight against him. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for permission.

Kagome moaned and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her arms slid up and wrapped around his neck. She pulled back for a breath and he kissed her neck, making her moan again. (just a bit citrus, just a bit. I cant be a good girl all the time.)

He sucked on her neck and bit back a groan when Kagome rubbed his ears. "Ka-ka-gome. Yo-u should st-stop that."

"Mmm, what?" Kagome said as she tried to process what he said in her head, but nothing got through the fog as he kissed her neck. He pulled away from her abruptly. She whimpered, confused on what was going on. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

"We had to stop, Kag-chan." He pulled her into his lap.

"Kag-chan?" Inuyasha just kissed the top of her head. Kagome sighed once again and snuggled up to him.

(fluff, I love fluff. And im not making this story to citrus hopefully. Im gonna have to start another story to satisfy that.)

Miroku looked up from his punch. He looked around trying to find everyone. He saw Inuyasha and Kagome head upstairs. "Hmm, wonder what they are up to." Miroku grinned suggestively. Sango just smacked him over the head and went to get food. She came back and sat down.

At least Inuyasha and Kagome were finally getting along well. She saw them exit via the stairs and knew they could be doing only kami knows what. Oh god, she was starting to sound like Miroku. Sango shook her head to clear it and went back to her food.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The rest of the night passed fast for the lovers upstairs and downstairs.

They now found themselves at the entrance looking at the party that was still going strong. "How about we go cruising?" Kagome asked from the warm comfort of Inuyasha's arms. Said person decided to agree with her, as not to get on her bad side, as long as they stopped for ramen.

"Sure, not much else we can do is there?" Miroku asked. Kagome smiled and began walking outside, dragging Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku walked next to each other, not far behind.

They all climbed into the limo, Sango and Miroku in the front and Kagome and Inuyasha in the middle. Kagome quickly turned on the radio. 'Hey Driver' by Lucky Boys Confusion came on. Kagome relaxed back into the seat next to Inuyasha and his arm slipped around her shoulders. Kagome sighed and looked around the limo and decided to try the wine.

"Anybody want to try the wine?" Kagome asked sitting up again, much to Inuyasha's disappointment. They nodded in agreement and each had a glass. Inuyasha tried to drink his fast and ended up choking. Kagome calmly pat him on the back. "You have to sip wine Inuyasha." She took a small sip of hers. Sango sipped hers and looked out the window while Miroku was trying to slip his arm around her, trying not to be noticed.  
Inuyasha slipped his arm around her waist and gave up on the wine, while the others drank theirs slowly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear then Kagome reached over and turned the radio off. Inuyasha growled low in his throat but Kagome leaned back and kissed him, subduing the sound. It turned into a whimper as Kagome pulled away and turned the tv on. She grabbed the small remote then leaned back on the seat.

Inuyasha pulled her as close as possible. Sango sighed and stretched. She closed her eyes and the noises from the tv lulled her to sleep, her head resting on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku. She smiled, happy they were together. Miroku had fallen asleep his head resting on Sango's now.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Kagome snuggled into his warmth then turned around in his lap so she was facing him. He looked down at her confused. "What's wrong, Kago-chan?" he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." She looked over at Sango and Miroku again and gave a small giggle. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and looked over. Miroku was mumbling in his sleep about 'Sango…children...and five.' He looked at Kagome when she sighed.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

"Thanks Inu-chan." She fisted her hands in his jacket and kissed his collarbone in a thankful manner. She turned back around and snuggled back in his lap and flipped through the channels. She decided to watch. HackSign until she fell asleep…or till they got home. It was already 12 so she decided to head home. The driver nodded at her request and she looked up at Inuyasha. "The last day of our vacation."

"Feh, you have to go back to that school of yours don't you?" Inuyasha asked sounding sad.

"Yea… Inuyasha?" Kagome put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I could stay in this time more? This is my last year of school and then if I pass I don't have to go." Kagome said reaching up and gently rubbing the closest ear.

"I guess." Kagome looked at the purring Inu Hanyou with mild shock then kissed him. Inuyasha let out a pleased growl. "I should let you come home more often." Kagome giggled then looked out the window as the limo came to a stop.

"Were here." She went over and shook Sango awake, then Miroku. "Were here guys, lets go inside." They all stepped out and walked inside. Everyone immediately changed into the pajamas from before and met back in the living room.

"Im heading to bed Kagome-chan." Sango said then walked upstairs to sleep on the futon they had moved up there. Miroku left shortly after, bidding them goodnight then went to the futon in Souta's room...supposedly. Kagome walked outside in the backyard and stared up at the stars.

She jumped slightly when warm arms wrapped around her then relaxed into the embrace. Inuyasha turned her around and looked into her eyes. 'Now or never.' He mused to himself.

"Kagome…" he trailed off getting lost in her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Will you…will you be my mate?" Kagome looked at him through her teary eyes. She brought her lips up to his in a gentle kiss, which answered his question.

"Of course." Inuyasha picked her up and spun her around happily. Kagome giggled and kissed him again. He pulled her inside.

"You'll get sick." He walked her up the stairs and was going to let her go in her room but looked confused as she led him down the hall. They walked to a room near the back.

"It's the guest room." She said as an explanation and shut the door after them. He looked at her lost and Kagome held in a giggle. She walked over to the bed and laid down. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side in a quiet question. She couldn't hold in her giggle this time and got up. She pulled him over to the bed and got under the covers, then pulled him under to. She snuggled into his warmth and promptly fell asleep.

Inuyasha gazed at her face, bathed in moonlight. He sighed, more content then ever and let the sleep take him.

END!!

Okay…I changed the last 2 chapters here… I may or may not do a sequel…if I do it wont be for a while…I wanted all my attention on my newest story that I am just starting to write…I have like 20 pages of notes so that's coming first cause my brain is ready to break down from that idea not coming out…so look out for it!

Plus I didn't want to write anymore sad stuff or anything, lol.

Well that was my first story…wow…it was more of an experiment… it started out just funny and silly but I guess as the time passed that I was writing it I grew up a bit and took my writing more seriously. So I really learned something. Well I'll stop talking now.

Now I can write my new story at the family reunion on Saturday (yay…-scowls- …why me??) and not feel guilty.

I love all my reviewers!! Thanks! Byes!

-Whitney


End file.
